A new lifeAGAIN
by KnightsKing
Summary: Hey every one it KnightsKing here I'm trying out a slender man story may include romance I stopped at the top of the fence and sighed before jumping down


I knew my friends where being stupid when they tried to get me to try to get me to some thing called ''Slender's Forest'. I accepted the challenge as far as I knew it would be some stupid thing they were trying to punk me. I was walking in my regular attire of my ripped jeans and black jacket, I sighed to my self and murmur "what is going on these days?" I grumbled looking up at my two friends both in their black jackets and black jeans, I sighed again patting my pocket as the smallest bump was visible there. I walked up to them as I looked at the fence "Kinda old don't you think?, I mean trespassing really?" I looked at the male on my left as he chuckled and said "Come on Nick we'll be right here waiting" he said but I could tell he was lying but I put a hand on the fence and began to climb. I stopped when I reached the top and looked down at the two of my friends before jumping down over the fence looking back at them I had them bring a flashlight as they passed it through the fence I got a shiver down my spine as I grabbed the flashlight and looked back as a rustling was heard from some where down the path I sighed patting the bump again and again before looking back and noticing my friends had left me "typical" I thought to myself before pulling up my hood and walking down the path, I was only about 300 feet into the forest when a fog settled in and I looked around and I sighed deeply "well great I'm trapped in the fog" I cursed under my breath and continued walking until I saw a page _'a page?'_ I thought to myself before walking up to it and looking at it after I read it I pulled my hood down and ran my hand through my hair "why'd I do this?" I questioned myself before grabbing the page and stuffing it into my jacket pocket and continuing down the path "fuck me" I cursed realizing I forgot my watch and I sighed 'dammit' I myself before looking off to the side and seeing a man in a black suit and no face 'what the hell?' I thought before rubbing my eyes and it was gone "What the fuck was that?" I looked around frantically before gripping the small bump and quickening my pace before I found a old truck and opening the door and getting in it before leaning back and looking around and seeing the thing in front of the truck before I slowly stepped out and heard...'static? What the hell' I thought before walking towards the thing when I got within 30 feet of it I realized he had something behind him before I reached into my pocket slowly and my eyes flashed ruby red unlike the regular gold color "who are you!?" I yelled to it as I closed my eyes and reopened them and he was gone I sighed before looking down a kitchen knife in the ground I jumped back and then picked it up "what the hell" another shiver ran up my spine as I quickly looked around and my eyes landed on him again I looked behind him and nearly shit my self "1...no there is 2...no there's 3" I said to myself before realizing he had three people behind him and I immediately threw the knife at the one on the left and I ran backwards and took a deep breath and kept running hearing 3 sets of footsteps behind me 'wait there was 4 of them' I thought to myself before tripping over a log and one of the little males appeared in my vision 'shit' I thought before trying to move my head unable to move I heard one say "M-masky, H-hoodie what d-do you think?" The boy asked before I heard another voice

"Toby hush! He might freak out" then the next one appeared and I sighed before moving my arms and scooting back and seeing another and backed up faster"Masky shut up...didn't I hear one of the others call him Nick?"the the male with his hood up asked "yeah I think so" the male with the mask asked I realized immediately where I was 'slender forest' I immediately jumped up and slamming my foot into the hooded one before spinning and slamming my hand into the masked one leaving the one with a twitch standing as I pulled out my collapsible staff and fully unfolding it and I growled as he held a axe "Ticci Toby one of Slendermans proxys" I said to no one as I spun and tried landing a hit to his head before I felt a searing pain in my leg and I fell down my staff hitting his leg and I looked back the one in a hood had cut my caff muscle "dammit" I wasn't about to give up so I immediately spun and slammed the staff against his head and the one with the axe tackled me to the ground and tried holding me while I struggled my staff got knocked out my hand as I looked up at him and realized I was screwed before a grin appeared on my lips putting my leg under him and kicking him off before standing going for my staff before I was knocked out and fell down the last thing I head was "Damn he put up a fight ye Toby?" Then I heard the voice and another laugh


End file.
